Trick or Treat
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: Ichigo and his girlfriends host a Halloween party at the 'Black Crescent' where he will get Orihime into the mix. Rated T for the sexy outfits worn by the girls as well as an alcohol reference and a small amount of language. IchiHarem.


**Okay, ladies and gentlemen, it's that time of year to start writing stories for special occasions, such as Halloween. I'm also making this a part of the **_**Black Crescent**_** series, so Orihime is next in line. I'll also make Halloween one-shots for **_**Sonic**_** and **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal**_** as well. I hope this is a good one.**

**Disclaimer: Remember that I don't own **_**Bleach**_**. That belongs to Tite Kubo.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Shop__"_

* * *

**Trick or Treat**

It's Halloween in Karakura Town. The Kurosaki family (sans Ichigo, since he's at the _Black Crescent_) is getting ready for trick-or-treaters to come in their funny little costumes so they can give out candy. Isshin decided to hold a Halloween party at the clinic for him, his daughters, and Toshiro, since he knew Rangiku would be at Ichigo's place, which for the life of him, he couldn't find. He thought that his son would still have trouble hiding his spiritual pressure. Oh, how wrong he was…

Ichigo and his lovely bunch of girlfriends were getting ready for the trick-or-treaters as well. They also invited their friends over (with the exception of Kisuke Urahara, since Ichigo knew Soifon would beat him to a bloody pulp) for a Halloween party of their own. Knowing Renji and Keigo, though, Ichigo knew that they would bring sake and other alcoholic drinks. "Oh, Ichigo," said a seductive voice from behind him. He turned around to find Yoruichi dressed up in a _very_ sexy outfit: Catwoman from the Ame-Comi universe **(A/N: If you don't know what I'm talking about, play **_**Injustice: Gods Among Us**_** and download the Ame-Comi costume pack)**. "How about we have a little fun while we're waiting for the others, Dracula," she said.

As it turns out, Ichigo was definitely dressed as Count Dracula this year. Since they invited Orihime, they knew he couldn't invite Uryu without someone trying to calm her down. Remember that ever since the 1000-Year Blood War, Orihime has held a major grudge against the Quincy, so chances are, she's going to shout to the top of her lungs expressing how angry she is at him. Ichigo took a good look around and saw that Rukia was dressed as a cute little devil. He wolf-whistled at both of them because he couldn't help but admit to how sexy they looked in their costumes.

Riruka came out dressed as a zombie princess, which reflected her 'spoiled-brat' personality; Rangiku entered the room in a seductive witch's outfit, knowing Orihime would come dressed in the same thing; Tatsuki was made to look like a zombie (apparently, she's been watching 'The Walking Dead'); and as for Soifon, she was dressed as Dracula's bride for a good reason: the others let her wear that costume because she was the first of Ichigo's girlfriends, so it was only fair. He felt himself getting hot, not because of the costumes, but because of who was wearing them.

"So how do we look, Ichigo?" Rangiku asked seductively. The girls were doing a variety of sexy poses to emulate the question. Ichigo smirked and decided to play along.

"You ladies are looking so hot, I don't know who I'm going to sleep with tonight," he said, flirting with all six of them. They all got excited and tackled him, planting kisses on his face in the process. They heard a knock on the door and sensed Renji, Keigo, and Mizurio at the entrance, which killed their moment. He opened the door to see Renji as the Wolfman, Keigo as Freddy Kreuger, and Mizurio as Jason Voorhees. Keigo began to lift his mask off his face, but Ichigo stopped him. "Keep the mask on, Keigo. It's an improvement."

"Aww! You're so mean, Ichigo!" he exclaimed. Not surprising, they brought sake with them among other things. Keigo saw his friend's girlfriends and was drooling over them.

"You guys can look, but you can't touch." Keigo whined at Ichigo's statement again. Not surprising since he is very much the pervert that Urahara is. Ichigo heard another knock on the door. This time it was Chad, who was dressed like Frankenstein's monster. The substitute smirked, seeing as how he, Chad, Renji, Soifon, Rukia, and Tatsuki picked the classics. "Nice pick, Chad."

"Thanks," said Chad. The mountain of a man entered the door and looked around. He saw that Ichigo and the girls had the place decorated just right for Halloween. The next to arrive was Uryu, who came as Peter Parker, Spider-Man's civilian identity.

"Not a very good way to blend in, Uryu," Ichigo stated. Uryu got a tic mark for the remark.

"Since you're dressed as Dracula, I had to pick someone else, Ichigo, and I was not about to pick someone in tights," he shot back. Ichigo chuckled and let him in. Another knock at the door revealed the class lesbian Chizuru Honsho dressed as a vampire like Ichigo and Soifon. He decided to play a little joke on her.

"So tell me, Chizuru: are you dressed like that because you want to give men a try?" he asked with a hint of cockiness in his voice. Chizuru looked at him up and down and, despite her own interest in women, had to admit that Ichigo looked good in his costume.

"Actually, Ichigo, I'm merely taking after you," she said, confusing her former classmate. "You see, since I caught wind of your harem, I've been idolizing you. And I'll do that even if you get my precious Orihime. You see, Ichigo, you're my hero," she explained. This shocked Ichigo, as he had no idea that the local lesbian would even think about him in any way other than to plan to do better. She went inside and joined the others. As he was about to close the door, he saw the next girl on his list of women to add to the said harem.

Orihime was dressed exactly like Rangiku except that she was more modest with her costume, wearing a red dress with it. She saw Ichigo and waved at him. _'Well it looks like everyone on the guest list has arrived,'_ he thought as he invited the shy redhead in. Orihime had a good look of the place and saw that a lot of her friends were here. She was really happy until she saw the Quincy she disliked even more than Yhwach. She decided now was the best time to confront Uryu, as she needed to get her anger issues off her chest. What better person to pile it on than the one who caused them in the first place?

Uryu saw her coming with a serious look on her face and instantly feared for his life. He knew exactly why the normally sweet girl had this look. "Uryu, I want to talk to you about something," she said. Uryu asked what it is. "I want to ask you why you did it. Why did you join Yhwach and his group of Quincies? He's no better than Aizen, and yet you became one of them yourself. You're normally smarter than that, but that was the dumbest thing you have ever done. So tell me. Why did you?" she asked.

He knew he had to give everyone an honest answer, seeing as how they all heard her ask the question. Uryu took a deep breath before answering. "If you must know, I took the opportunity because I didn't want to feel like the last of the Quincy anymore. I guess you could chalk it up to my pride as one if you want. There are a number of other reasons that caused me to decide it. Part of it being that I had no idea that Ichigo was part-Quincy himself. Another part would be because my father disliked being a Quincy due to his friendship with Isshin and Kisuke. I don't expect you all to forgive me, especially you, Orihime, but if you do, let one Quincy know." After his explanation, he went to a corner away from the others.

While the others were wondering if they should forgive him, only Orihime, Rukia, Yoruichi, Ichigo, and Chad decided on the same thing. Ichigo went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, causing the full-blood Quincy to turn to his adopted hybrid cousin. "You know, Uryu, those reasons you listed were some of the dumbest I've ever heard in my entire life. I don't see how anyone, even our own mothers, would want to join the Wandenreich in the first place. I guess the smartest would be Uncle Ryuken since he hardly got involved in the war. Despite the stupidity of your reasoning, Chad, Rukia, Yoruichi, Orihime, and I have forgiven you." He then turned to the others present in the house. "Now how about we put the past behind us, you guys. What do you say?" Ichigo asked, getting a bunch of enthusiastic 'yesses' from everyone else. For once, Uryu finally had a genuine smile on his face, seeing how everyone let him feel like he belonged with them.

* * *

Later, the party was still going, with Rangiku drinking Renji and Keigo under the table, causing Ichigo, Soifon, and Rukia to shake their heads. Ichigo took a glance over at Orihime, who was now busy getting away from Chizuru's clutches. Chizuru saw her newfound idol looking at the shenanigans that were going on, so she walked up to him. "I take it that wasn't the way to get a girl like Orihime, was it?" she asked Ichigo.

He only shook his head and told her that he would talk to the sweet girl. "How are you doing, Orihime?" She looked at her longtime crush with a smile.

"I'm doing fine. I'm just glad to finally get that off my chest. I wasn't able to sleep at night because of it," she said.

"Yeah, you're telling me. Anger is one thing that this world could do without. If anything, I'm sure you'll have sweet dreams ahead of you," said Ichigo. They stood in silence while observing the party until Orihime decided to get something else off of her mind.

"Hey, Ichigo," she said, causing Ichigo to turn around. "Do you…do you think I could be a part of your harem?" The harem king smirked when she asked the question.

"Believe it or not, Orihime, you already are," he answered, confusing the young girl.

"I am? Since when?" she asked.

"Since right now." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, causing everyone to clap, even Chizuru, Rukia, and Soifon. Unfortunately, they needed air, so they broke apart.

"Congratulations, Ichigo. You got another one added to the harem. And you picked a good time to do it," said Renji.

"Yeah well-" Before Ichigo could continue, his door burst open and it revealed Isshin with Toshiro, Yuzu, and Karin.

"Ichigo, there you are!" Isshin exclaimed. The twins came up to their brother crying with Toshiro having to explain what happened.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry, but we had no other choice. Since Captain Shiba's Halloween party was a bust, and he heard me talking with your sisters about the _Black Crescent_, he interrogated us to the point where Yuzu was crying. Apparently, it's contagious because Karin is as well." Ichigo and Soifon looked at Isshin and decided on an old activity.

They kicked his ass to New York City and back again.

THE END

* * *

**Okay, this is the first of my three Halloween stories. It's also my 7****th**** entry in the '**_**Black Crescent**_**' series. I hope you enjoyed it and I also hope I can come up with something for Bambietta.**


End file.
